Jo and Lightning
This article focuses on the interactions between Jo and Lightning. Overview Jo and Lightning are both proud jocks, who often clash because they each feel they are the best contestant. The latter also used to mistake the former for a male, something Jo does not take lightly, confronting him at her every opportunity. Both have a rough history together, with the latter eliminating the former in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and vice-versa in Total Drama All-Stars. In Total Drama Around the World hints of their history are shown, such as Lightning's relief with Jo not competing in the season, and their tension when Jo is a helper for an episode. In Total Drama Toxic Brawl both are on the Mutant Laser Squirrels and as a result of this, are determined to eliminate each other. Jo thinks of Lightning as too selfish and competitive, whereas Lightning thinks Jo is manipulative, bossy, and over-strategic. Because of past history of alliances they form not going so well, they usually keep their distance from each other during most challenges despite being on the same team as each other. Their eliminating attempts don't seem to work in either's favor for a long time. Things become more heated between the two as the game draws closer to a close in Monster Falls. However, in Sleepless in Awkwanawaw, Jo is brutally injured by Dave, and Lightning, despite his conflict with Jo, attempts to save her life, but she is ungrateful of his help, bringing them back to their conflict. At the end of the season, Jo roots for Staci over Lightning for having a huge dislike for him. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Lightning jumps out of the plane and looks around, thrilled that Jo is not competing in this season. Australian Rivals Jo is a helper in the challenge, angering Lightning, asking that the traitor gets out of here. Jo tells him to shut up, which he refuses to do, yelling to her that she is a man-looking woman, and that he will get her. At the elimination ceremony, Lightning calls Jo an ugly girl and that she sucks in his vote. Jo calls the jockstrap a loser. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions On the plane, Jo ridicules everyone for letting "Brightning" get 5th place last season, so Lightning calls her by her real name Joanna, and tells her to shut up, only for her to accuse him of using steroids and tells him to never call her that again. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning When Lightning's team loses the first challenge, he campaigns to his team to vote out Jo, who is a snake, but many of them blow it off, as they find Beardo more annoying. Lightning brags about Jo getting eliminated when she is in the Bottom 2, only for her to catch the final marshmallow, and chuckling that he thought his attempt to eliminate her would work, and now she is coming for him, angering him. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens When Jo hears Lightning say that if anything, they will lose and vote Jo off because it's a paintball challenge, she chokes him, and tells him to never mention it again. Lightning rescues Scott from Jo when she attacks him at the elimination ceremony. Toxic Battle of...Doom! When Tyler and Lightning start to argue, Jo laughs and enjoys it, saying that it is going to be a riot. When it is revealed that someone is switching, Jo wants it to be a big competitor, so Lightning can squirm on the team. Mutant Kingdom When Scarlett kisses up to Lightning when he returns from Boney Island, Jo tells her to "Not kiss up to......that." Lightning laughs at Jo when he sees her being caught in the challenge, believing she deserves it. Down, Down In My Awful Mine Lightning is extremely skeptical about Jo's antics, and does not like that their team lost so much, blaming their losing streak on her. Mutant See, Mutant Do When Lightning yells at Scott, calling him an idiot, Jo wonders if he ever shuts up. Lightning tells Jo to shut up, and mocks her for failing to eliminate him. Still being annoyed with Jo, he yells at Scarlett and Eva, telling them that they should not trust her. Samey-Bot's Revenge Lightning jumps out of bed saying he needed to get out of the snooze fest that was his teammates, including Jo. Lightning is shocked that Jo has managed to merge, annoyed by the news. Lightning teams up with Scott and Brick to find Samey-Bot, only for Jo to take Brick from the two of them. Lightning warns Brick to beware of Jo. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate Lightning confronts Brick, telling him he should save himself from Jo's wrath before it's too late, however Brick thinks Lightning thinks he's in a relationship with her, slightly angering Lightning. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw Lightning tries to get Brick on his side so that he can convince him to eliminate Jo, but fails in doing so. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind After contestants including Lightning comment on the challenge being an obstacle course countless times, Jo complains about them mentioning it all the time. After Lightning runs into a wall, Jo calls "Brightning" an idiot and to disqualify himself now. Jo yells to Lightning that Anne Maria has a hotter man, and makes fun of him for Anne Maria dumping him. Jo reveals in the confessional that her plan is to antagonist everyone to the point that she will beat them all, including Lightning. When Jo reaches construction material, she throws them at Lightning to slow him down, which hits him. He throws them back at her, yelling that she needs to watch where she throws things. Lightning catches up to Jo during the challenge, causing her to push him down. Jo returns at the end of the challenge to reveal a bunch of documents from a bag. She first takes out a bunch of steroid pills from the guys cabin, revealing that these pills were Scott's, and saying that both Brick and Lightning takes steroids, slightly angering Lightning to what she was saying. Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds Lightning once again questions Jo on still being in the competition from her past behavior, determined to eliminate her. Monster Falls In the confessional, Lightning is confident that Jo will be eliminated next, saying it's very obvious before he smirks to himself. As Jo does pushups, she says she's going to take down everyone, wanting to take down Lightning first. As Jo walks to the challenge, she tells Lightning that she hopes the so-called steroids get him out of the camp, while calling him the usual "Brightning." As he runs, Lightning replies that he hopes Jo doesn't throw a tantrum when she loses, reminding her of the times that she has in the past. Jo speaks back that Lightning is one to talk, as he bi***ed when his girlfriend voted out Alejandro. Jo also points out that Lightning went bat sh** crazy ready to kill people when Alejandro was eliminated, asking if Lightning is still on trial for that, going this far with the lies. In the confessional, Jo brings up how pathetic it is that everyone is scared of Lightning and Scarlett, thinking of herself as much scarier. When Lightning is disappointed he's not getting any points, Jo says that he's not answering crap, and then asks everyone how dumb they are to take him this far. She is proven wrong when Lightning does manage to get a question wrong, and punches him in the face, making him scream and fall down. As Chris says that if Jo keeps up her violence she will be disqualified, Lightning cheers at this announcement. As Jo gets more points, she asks how much more she needs to whoop everyone with her immunity, including Lightning. Lightning is worried at her skill in the challenge, wondering what'll happen if she wins, giving a frightened look. Since Jo successfully wins the challenge, she gets bored as it continues, but believes that "Sha-Steroids" cannot get himself out of this one. Lightning All Stars 3.jpg|Lightning is confident that Jo will be eliminated next, saying it's very obvious. Jo and Lightning.png|Jo and Lightning agrue as they walk to the challenge. JoWinsImmunityLightningUpset.png|Lightning is upset, scared and shocked when Jo wins immunity. Sleepless in Awkwanawaw At a feast, Jo pushes Lightning away so she can eat meat. Despite Lightning's conflict with Jo, after Dave, thanks to his insanity, stabs Jo and causes her to bleed, Lightning saves her life by wrapping his shirt around her leg. Instead of being thankful however, she pushes him away, yelling at him to get away from her, believing he'll screw up more. He simply replies that if she wants to die, it's "sha-fine" by him. Lightning smiles when Scarlett eliminates Jo. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Jo calls the finale utterly dissapointing, inferring that she doesn't like who the finalists are, one of which being Lightning. When Lightning wins a round in the challenge, Jo yells at Staci that she better not have him win, angered by his success. Jo talks to Femme Fatale in private, mentioning that their final goal must be to take out the "Sha-Moron". Her plan works, as Lightning loses the next round when it comes to cutting ropes. He throws a tantrum and blames Jo for him not winning during the challenge, while calling her Joanna. When Chris is announcing the winner, Jo hopes it's Staci, but only due to her stronger dislike of Lightning. Jo laughs at Lightning's misfortune when he breaks town into tears after losing again, while calling him Jockstrap. Trivia *Both have placed 5th in a season. **Jo in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. **Lightning in Total Drama Around the World. *They are the lowest ranking female and male members of the Villainous Vultures. **They are also the highest ranking male and female members of the Toxic Rats. *They were the first two people to win the short race in the first episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *They are the first Revenge of the Island conflict formed in the RP. * They both placed higher in their second RP season than their first. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Conflicts